ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyday Life (Micro-Episode)
This episode of M.E.G.A is non-canon to the series. That means that the events that happened will not be referenced in the Pilot episode. Squad A's events takes place two days before Squad B's events. Plot Squad A Omi yelled at Brian "BRIAN!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!" He used his aerokinesis to bust down the door. Bink, ET and UH soon arrived. They looked at what happend to Brian. "What happened?" Ultimatehero asked. Bink questioned "Is this another false alarm?" "ARE YOU ALL BLIND? The chemicals are leaking out the ship!!" Brian screamed. "Darn it, I should have seen that one" Evolved To'kustar spoke with an accent with that from Naples. Meanwhile, Squad B Ancy smiled and shouted similar to that of German "Hooray!" "Hooray...wh..wh...at?" Rocketslug asked shuddering. You know having the ability to see ghosts drive you mad. "Hooray?" Finnal asked "What's the big surprise?" "Nuthin' much. But I invented this cool gadget that allows me to teleport from one place to another" Ancy explained his complexity of the gagdet which was nothing much. "This better be good Ancy" Kross entered the inventory. "H..e..he...invented a giant evil thing that can see ghosts" "Ghosts don't exist" Kross spoke "What's the gagdet?" Ancy explained everything all over again. "Why would you invent that, I can teleport you to another dimension maybe?" Charbel spoke with pride. "Ha..ha" Ancy mocked "You can't even drive a spaceship, which I can" Rocketslug argued "You guys can't breathe underwater..." Back at Squad A Squad A Mastermind asked "What is that CHEMICAL!" Brian blinked "I...don't know" Omi spoke "This is a job for some alien that can stop it which I....don't know" "Pixystruck!" Bink transformed as she began creating sugar coated substances on the cheimcal which....failed. "Ek!" Omi blasted giant evil pineapples to stop the substance. Pineapples of course failed. Squad B Dan arrived at the seat "Break it up, you guys!" "No! He insulted me." Rocketslug spoke. Ancy argued "What, I just said that we can't prove you can breathe underwater" "How do I manage a functional team?" Dan spoke to himself. Charbel asked "You have gain dominance and control and stuff like that!" "Of course, I know that." Dan shot back at Charbel. Squad A "We can't do anything!" Brian screamed as his fire powers caused the chemical to burn creating a fire circle around them. Turu finally spoke "Uh...can we....do something to kill off the fire?" "It's petrol" Mastermind spoke. There was silence. "PETROL! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SOONER! Well, I can do nothing about it" someone in the squad spoke. "Now, how would we kill a fire?" Bink spoke as she began sketching. Squad B "Wait, there are ghosts around us. There weren't there before!" Rockeslug spoke. Kross replied bluntly "You always see ghosts, what's the problem?" "I think he may be right!" Finnal spoke as he stared at the hovering Ectonurites. Kross shadow-traveled away from the attacking Ectonurites. He punched two of them down. Rockeslug turned into Cosmos which refused to fight. Cosmos was able to create portals and sent the Ectonurites somewhere else. "Charbel? HELP!!!!!" Finnal spoke as the Ectonurites possessed him. Charbel jumped and used Scorch cut the electric cable that Finnal was behind and shocked him releasing him. "Do it a little more gentler next time" he spoke groaning. Weirdo turned into Devastator and created an inferno. The ghosts were outmatched by demons but they managed to overcame them. "Dangax!" Dan blew all the Ectonurites with his wind breath. Charbel, Rockeslug managed to take care of the others. "Dicewing!" "Ninjump!" Ancy and Finnal used their powers to strike down the others. All the others fell on the ground exhausted. "Being hero is tougher that I thought..." Ancy spoke. "I agree" Dan spoke frowning at the scene that their headquarters had become. *knock* "Who's there? Are you the main villain in this episode?" the others readied for battle. Who exactly was this mystery villain. Squad A "GUYS....think!" "Maybe, we can use some carbon dioxide to kill of the fire!" "Yes but we need a Hydrokinetic alien of some sort" "Slime!" Turu yelled as he started to gobble up the fire at some what. "Yea!!!!!!" Brian spoke "Nice work but the...." Omi spoke "THE HQ IS CRASHING DOWN" "AHH!!!!" *EXPLOSION* *DING DONG* "Who in the right mind would destroy our HQ?" Bink asked Turu. Turu guessed "Maybe an evil villain, who wants to destroy the world!" *DING DONG* "I agree. We must find all criminal databases and check it out" Brian spoke. Omi frowned "Our computer is destroyed" "That's just great" *DING...DONG* Ultimatehero spoke quietly "Did you hear that?" "Of course I did" ET replied to his question. "It must be the evil villain" Omi whispered. Turu suggested "Let's transform" They all transformed and prepared to blast the brat/villain that was behind the door. The door swung upon. *BOOM!* Everyone started blasting at the mystery guy. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MIKE ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all looked at me like I was a stuffed teddy bear splashed with paintballs and burn marks of my arm. "Wai?" Omi spoke. I replied "YES! What were you thinking?" They all looked at each other feeling embarassed. "I AM LEAVING!" I spoke dumping the files that I wanted to gave to them. "WAIT!" one of them shouted. I blasted them with a ball of electricity leaving the headquarters in ashes. Squad B "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DESTROY ME!" I looked at them as I opened the door. "Why?" Rocket asked. "FYI, I don't want to tell you" I spoke as I put the files of criminal Ectonurites on the table and left the headquarters. "He's weird" Kross spoke. "I HEARD THAT!" I yelled. (THE END) Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes